Gaojyu Sentai Roarranger
Gaojyu Sentai Roarranger (Growl-Beast Squadron Roarranger)''' '''is the 42th installmeent in the Super Sentai series. Story Kennosuke and Megami Kuro, two good hearted young peoples who are kidnap by the Soulless Mutant Daishi Killboth and later be saves by the Gaojyu Sentai Roarranger. Later, they was chosen to become Roar Red and Roar Violet and the leader and the second-in-command of the Roarrangers to battles Killboth, once and for all. Later, they gets new powers, new Roar Bears, new Roarrangers likes Roar Bronze and Roar Gold. They never give ups as a team, they works together as a true roaring team, the Roarrangers! Characters Roarrangers Allies Supporting Characters Soulless Mutant Daishi Killboth * Great Violet Heartless Soulless Emperor Killboth (1-50) * Great Violet Heartless Soulless Empress Killboth (1-50) * Great Violet Heartless Soulless Prince Killboth (7-50) * Great Violet Heartless Soulless Princess Killboth (7-50) * Heartless Bodyguard-in-Commander Deadstar (1-37, 39-46) * Heartless Soulless General-in-Commander Powerkustar (1-8, 20-39) * Heartless Soulless General-in-Commander Demonzoid (10-40) * Soulless Violet Soldiers Daipotsukes (1-50) * Daishijyu Sentai Daishiranger (31-37) * Killboth Monsters Arsenal Roar Bears Systems Episodes # Starting Roar: The Roarrangers are Here!! # Roar 2: The Grand Roaring Battle Beguns!!! # Roar 3: The Empress' Pregnet?!?!? # Roar 4: Unleashed Your Wild Powers, Roarrangers! # Roar 5: Roar Red vs. Emperor Killboth # Roar 6: Arise, Super Roarrangers!! # Roar 7: The Birth of the Heartless and Soulless Prince and Princess # Roar 8: Powerkustar's Madness!! # Roar 9: The Prince and the Princess vs. the Roarrangers!!!! # Roar 10: Enter Demonzoid # Roar 11: # Roar 12: # Roar 13: # Roar 14: What?! Roar Violet is a Vampire?! # Roar 15: Heck Yeah! The Cure for Roar Violet # Roar 16: # Roar 17: # Roar 18: # Roar 19: # Roar 20: # Roar 21: # Roar 22: # Roar 23: # Roar 24: # Roar 25: # Roar 26: # Roar 27: # Roar 28: # Roar 29: Yee-haw! The Wedding of Roar Bronze and Roar Gold!! # Roar 30: My Egg is a Killboth Monster?!? # Roar 31: The Demonic Counterparts, Daishjyu Sentai Daishiranger!! # Roar 32: Exposed! Roar Red's Secret Identity Crisis!!! # Roar 33: Daishi Bronze and Gold Appears! # Roar 34: The End of Daishi Blue # Roar 35: The Vengeful Vengeance of Daishi Green!!! # Roar 36: Hide and Don't Talks! Roar Violet on the Run!! # Roar 37: The Daishirangers' Last Stand! # Roar 38: # Roar 39: # Roar 40: # Roar 41: # Roar 42: # Roar 43: # Roar 44: # Roar 45: # Roar 46: # Roar 47: # Roar 48: # Final Roar: Farewell, Roarrangers! Movies * Gaojyu Sentai Roarranger: The Movie: The Ultimat Roaring Battle in History! - set in between Roar 22 and Roar 23. * Gaojyu Sentai Roarranger vs. Daizyu Sentai Jurakiranger: The Movie - set in between Roar 39 and Roar 40. Specials Notes Notes: Finale Notes: * Episodes Notes: * ??? * Ep. 11. possibly ressemble ep. 10. of Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. * Ep. 14-15. possibly ressemble Ep. 11-12. of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. * Ep. 19. possibly ressemble both Ep. 11 of Chouriki Sentai Ohranger and Ep. 15. of Gekisou Sentai Carranger. * Ep. 24-27. possibly ressemble both Ep. 26-30. of Choujuu Sentai Liveman, Ep. 11. of Gosei Sentai Gairanger, Ep. 15-16. of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger and Ep. 23. of Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. * Ep. 30. possibly ressemble Ep. 23. of Denji Sentai Megaranger. * Ep. 31-37. possibly ressemble Ep. 38-43. of Denji Sentai Megaranger.